Lost heart
by DashaSanders
Summary: What happens when the most stuck up girl of Hogwarts, Lily Evans, becomes head girl? And what happens when James Potter makes up his mind to change her behaviour? This is my first story in English!


CHAPTER ONE: A BAD START  
  
Lily Evans was starring at herself in the mirror. Those holidays had passed quickly and the girl was glad to go back to Hogwarts. She was about to resume school in the seventh year and even had been elected as the Head Girl. br Lily had changed a lot. She wasn't popular or anything, but she hid her prettiness. She hated her lovely face and never smiled. She knew she had wonderful legs, but she would never wear long skirts. The truth was that she hated herself and thought she had to keep up her reputation. All the girls of her house, Slytherin, thought she wasn't nice with her stuck up ways. and many of them had noticed she was one of the most beautiful girls in Hogwarts. They envied her a lot, even if there was nothing at all to envy in Lily's life. Lily Evans was muggle-born. She was always top in class, stuck up with the teachers. No one liked her. Although her parents were very proud of her and loved making her talk about wizardry, her elder sister, Petunia, just couldn't stand it. During the holidays, she managed to get as far from her sister as possible and even walked out of the room when she saw Lily come up. In spite of all the love she would have liked to give to her younger sister, Petunia hated the girl, for that her latest boyfriend, plump and stupid Vernon Dursley thought Lily wasn't worth Petunia's attention. Petunia seemed to really care for that fiancé of hers and was even about to get married with him during the Easter holidays and Lily's parents had agreed the whole family should come up for the huge party they'd throw. br Lily sighed. She badly wanted to have Petunia back. br "Lily, are you coming? You'll miss the train if you don't get down at once!" shouted Mr Evans from the entrance. br Coming, Dad!" Lily yelled back. br She took a last look at her trunk and ran down the stairs. Her father went up to fetch the trunk as she kissed everyone goodbye and when she came up to Petunia's room, she found out her sister had gone five minutes ago. br Mrs Evans led the way to the car and, ten minutes later, they were off to the train station. The girl's trunk was safe in boot. br As the three of them entered the station, everyone stared at Lily. The girl was carrying a big cage with an owl, which was (and still is) very strange in the muggle world. She began to feel uncomfortable. If everyone stared at her the way they did, she would never be able to get on 9 ¾ platform. Fortunately, she was, at last, able to reach 9 ¾ station and kissed her parents goodbye. She quietly walked to the fence and finally got to the right platform. She quickly headed towards the prefects' private room and just couldn't believe her eyes when she saw James Potter seated in a comfortable armchair. br "Hi, Evans!" he greeted her. br Hi, Potter!". She coldly answered. br James frowned but didn't answer. He didn't like the girl's manners. And, even if she was a Slytherin, he had to admit she was very pretty. but she lacked sympathy. br "Potter, do you know who's head boy, this year? She asked. br Me. Isn't it obvious?" br Lily frowned too. She was glancing at the boy and badly wanted some other people to turn up, because she was feeling sick. James Potter made her shiver. He was handsome. She had black hair and twinkling eyes. He was a Griffindor and one of the best seeker in Hogwarts. He was brilliant in every subject and everyone liked him. He was the leader of a little group, with his best friend Sirius Black, and every boy wanted to be his friends. The girls fought to be noticed by him. Lily definitely thought he was her kind, but she didn't dare talk to him. brbr At last, the door opened and some boys and girls, only prefects, entered. br "Hi James, had good hols? You never answered my letters! Exclaimed a pretty girl. br Sorry, Lindsay, but I was over at Sirius's place and we had lots of fun! He grinned at the brunette. br I guess you dated with some. let's say. new girlfriends! Smiled a boy. You'll have to teach me how you did! br No way. joked James. br James, darling! Feels sooooooo good to see you! Yelled a handsome boy from the door. br Sirius, gosh, where were you? I looked for you everywhere! Exclaimed James. br Sorry about that, I was with Nataly! Sirius said.BR Oh, I thought you were dating with Sandy! Broke out Lindsay, looking a bit shocked. br I am, but it doesn't prevent me from. hum. having fun with Nataly, or does it? Retorted Sirius. br Listen, Black. You're not allowed in the prefects' room. Clear off!BR Shut up, Evans!" br James Potter looked at her very crossly and all the conversations stopped. It seemed Lily had once more spoilt everything. br "Too proud to admit she's a looser! Hissed Lindsay. br You clear off! Repeated Lily. br I'm a prefect! I'm allowed here! Screamed Lindsay." br Lily looked hurt and James took pity of her. br "Watch here, Evans. He said, rather softly. You're not the bad kind, but you'll have to be a little bit more. hum. funny. Got it? br I don't mean to change my manners for you, Potter! br It was an advice, Evans. Now, you'd better watch out. He turned to his friends. br I think Evans needs to rest a little. Would you mind making your way to another part of the train?" ! brbr Lily felt ashamed of herself. She perfectly knew James was right and just refused to admit he could have helped her to be popular. ! br Lindsay kept on talking to James. Lily had heard from several people in Hogwarts she was one of James's old flame. ! br "And, what did he say? Asked James. ! br He said I was the prettiest girl ever. She answered, her eyes twinkling. ! br Is he in your house? Asked Davon, the Hufflepuff prefect, who was in the sixth form. ! br No. He's a Griffindor. James answered. ! br Well, Ravenclaw students don't mind dating with the Griffindors. but. with the Slytherins."! br She threw a disgusted look at Lily. ! br "The Slytherin girls aren't too bad in bed. grinned James. ! br Potter! Shouted Lily. ! br You shut up, Evans. Replied Lindsay coldly." ! br They started talking in a low voice so Lily couldn't hear them. The girl suddenly said: ! br "Some prefects are missing, aren't they? ! br I guess so. said Davon. I saw the other Hufflepuff prefect with some new students.! br Who is she? ! br Mary. ! br That red haired girl? Arthur's sister? br Yes. That's it. br And there is the Slytherin prefect missing too! Lily noticed. br I guess it's got to be Lucius Malfoy or Severus Snape? br It's Snape. You know Lucius Malfoy finished his classes! James said. br James, who's the Griffindor prefect? br It's Frida. She's in the seventh. br Oh, it's a shame she wasn't made head girl! Davon glanced at Lily. br And. oh, Amos's missing too! br Is he the Ravenclaw prefect." br Lindsay nodded, grinning crazily at James. Lily felt left behind. She was ashamed of her behaviour but felt she had got what she deserved. She sighed, starring at the window, trying to hide her tears. br Lindsay muttered: br "I think it's high time to give her a break." 


End file.
